<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Never-Ending" by djarinbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080712">"Never-Ending"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbaby/pseuds/djarinbaby'>djarinbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbaby/pseuds/djarinbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader thinks of their beloved Mandalorian hunter as they reminisce the memories that they will surely keep forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Never-Ending"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hands had been held by so many, too many. The ones that came and went to walk away without giving me anything in return. I knew that I had to learn how to accept the reoccurring outcome, but learning doesn't take away the hurt. The bits and pieces of love that I gave up for those who didn't deserve it, came back in time for the moment that I met the infamous <em>Mandalorian</em> hunter, <em>Din Djarin</em>. </p><p>I didn't know how the stars and the planets aligned so perfectly on that faithful day, as the dunes of <em>Tatooine</em> were just scorching hot as any other day. I didn't notice how everything around me just faded into a comfortable blur, the kind of blur that only happened in my head as I replay the happy flashbacks of my childhood in <em>Sorgan</em>. I didn't notice how my body and soul were resting with a beautiful glow under the suns above me, and the colors that surrounded me became even brighter when the reflection of his <em>Beskar</em> armor began to hit my skin with an insurmountable glimmer. I didn't notice the gentle winds that tickled my bright sundress, making his heart skip a few beats at once, with the way his breath hitched everytime I met his mysterious gaze through the slits of his helmet. I didn't notice the close proximity of our bodies inching closer and closer, two opposite charges of matter, begging to close the gaps in between.</p><p>A few seasons had already passed when I started to notice the little signs.</p><p>I noticed how his ungloved hands fit so perfectly with mine when I held it, my other hand tending to the cuts on his arm after a frustrating cantina fight with a rowdy <em>Trandoshan</em> while we were at <em>Mos Espa</em>. I noticed the comfortable silence that we would share while the <em>Crest</em> carries us through hyperspace, the sighs of contentment and peace when one of us would rest their head on the other's shoulder, basking in each other's presence as slumber begins to kick in rather comfortably. I noticed the way his head tilts when he's listening carefully to every word I say, as if he's carving my words onto the very surface of his brain. I noticed the way his tongue would often slip into <em>Mando'a</em> when he refers to me as "<em>cyar'ika</em>" or when he whispers "<em>gar cuyir bid mesh'la</em>" while I braid my hair in silence. I noticed the longer stares and the constant need to be close to each other, as if our minds were running on autopilot, to be absolutely infatuated, encapsulated by each other's presence. I noticed the way he began to chuckle a lot more at my witty responses, and his sentences became more than endearing whenever he spoke to me.</p><p>The rush on my cheeks were evident as the love that was beginning to grow, encasing me in colorful feathers and fragrant bloomers. </p><p>I remember a quote that my father used to tell me as a child; He said that <em>all the love that you have given to the wrong people will find its way back to you</em>. I used to think that love is only meaningful when it is given to the right people, but then the idea of having a love so perfect would fade away once they start to walk away so easily. Every goodbye hit me so painfully, as if the cold of every ice planet had found its way to freeze me in time, wondering how to make myself move again, how to walk away from the tattered pages of a failed love story without choking up my tears. And with every failed love story, I would find myself beginning to write another book, knowing that the ending would be just as painful, but I always tried to freeze everything into place when I would be met with the scenes that consisted of me breathing comfortably with another soul that wasn't meant to be mine forever; The want of just ending the story right there and live through that moment forever without the pain of saying goodbye as soon as I turn to the next page. They all came and went, but not him.</p><p>And that was the moment that made everything else move into a comfortable blur, a great wave of brand new colors to paint every page of a fresh love story, with every word embedded onto the pages with the ink as golden as the brightest of stars. Everything that surrounded me was brand new but just as familiar as the happiness that surrounded me as a child; The comforting words from a loving father, the nurturing hugs from a gentle mother, the hilarious bickering from a genuine friendship. All the love that I have given to my frozen past lovers had melted away from their caged hearts, finding its way back to strip away the cold <em>Beskar</em> that covered the heart of a man who had always been meant to be mine forever, molding him into the shape of a tender and loving <em>riduur</em>.</p><p>The love story continues itself, for it is <em><strong>never-ending</strong></em>, with the love I had given away from many seasons ago, finding its way back to me in the shape of a person named <em>Din Djarin</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this little piece that I wrote in the middle of quarantine. Comments/suggestions will be appreciated. </p><p>Take care!</p><p>Wattpad publish date: 3rd of March, 2021<br/>Archive of Our Own publish date: 16th of March, 2021</p><p>[Please do not republish my work anywhere else without my permission. All the original names of character(s), planets, towns, etc. rightfully belong in Star Wars, a franchise that is rightfully owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. Thank you for reading.]</p><p>Twitter: @djarinbaby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>